Physical science collaboration is being conducted in: automated tissue culture colony counting; millimeter wave spectroscopy of tumor cells; whole body hyperthermia patient treatment; whole body hyperthermia animal studies; toxicity of chemotherapeutic agents at elevated temperatures; non-thermal effects of microwaves; precision measurement of size of biological objects; mass spectroscopy of biopolymers and unnatural isotopes; nuclear magnetic resonance of membrane specific proteins; human thermoregulation; receptor site tertiary structure by electron spin resonance; dielectric properties of normal and tumor tissues; pion production at low energies in the laboratory frame; tissue sensitizers for ionizing radiation; microwave imaging techniques; ultrasonic temperature measurement; liquid crystal effects in biological materials; optical and viscometric techniques for temperature measurement; actin and myosin mechanics.